Jacky 50A/Hero
Biography "Jacky 50A was a normal contributor, and a pretty new guy in MAA Fanfic Universe wiki. However, he has travelled to countless other wikis such as Godzilla Wiki, Marvel Movies Wiki, Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki, Marvel Wiki, Mortal Kombat Wiki, and others. He is also an admin, bureaucrat and security chief of Respawnables Wiki who holds the Banhammer highly in the air to strike down spammers. Now he appears as a hero. Do not annoy him with any kind of spams or debuffs. You'll encourage him to show off his curses and spells." Recruitment Recruitment Cost *Requires 300 Command Point. *Free for Respawnables Wiki users and admins. Recruitment Dialogue *"Let me show you how you ban dudes and hackers from this world! Just show your battle curses and others and a block with your ban-ability and DONE!" Class Generalist *Has no strengths or weaknesses against other classes. Stats *Every stats are 5 bars and the amount of every stats are 900000000 Passives Bureaucrats Assemble! *Grants all allies Bureaucrats Assemble. *Bureaucrats Assemble only gives 300% stat boost to normal players and gives Bureaucrats and Admins of Wikis who are players a 100% chance to join on Jacky 50A's attacks. Doom Of Hackers *Even before a PVP match starts, automatically kills any players' agent who are hacking and cheating, and puts to the hacker agent's heroes on the PVP battle Doom. Watcher's Eye *All of enemies' attacks against Jacky 50A cannot inflict debuffs or buffs the enemy itself. *Automatically kills all enemies when a member of the enemy team attacks an ally. Protecting All Pages! *Automatically gives all allies an infinite shield for every match. Look At My Mouth! *At the first of the match, puts Look At My Mouth! at all enemies. *Look At My Mouth! stuns enemies for every turn. Infinite Round *Grants all allies 8 turns every time being attacked. *Allies' stamina cannot be disminished. *Chance to instantly gives all allies infinite health when being attacked. *All allies are immune to Fatal Blow. Actions Look At MEH! (Level 1) *50 hits. *Attacks all enemies. *Ranged tech magic fire attack. *Inflicts: ** '' ''Atomic Curse: After 3 rounds, all enemies will only have 0.5 health left and all stats are reduced to zero. ** ' Zero Hour: '''All enemies will die after attacking twice or more. *Special Properties: ** 'Super Duper Feet: Chance to gain 10 extra turns after doing this action. '''Blasts Of Ban (Level 2) *10 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Ranged magic electric fire attack. *Inflicts: ** You Are Marked For Ban: '''Targets with this debuff will be instantly killed with an attack that has high critical hit damage, or a large amount of hits. ** '''Candidate For Deletion: '''Chance to be removed from the match and moved to another match. After 3 times being moved, targets with this debuff will be forever lost and came back again 24 hours later. '''Minion Rush (Level 6) *1 hit. *Attacks one enemy. *Melee ranged minion banana attack. *Inflicts: ** No Bananas: '''Targets with this debuff will take more damage from Minion Rush. ** '''Hah? Papoy?: '''Targets with this debuff will be inflicted with more random debuffs next turn. '''Banhammer (Level 9) *100 hits. *Attacks all enemies. *Melee magic tech energy fire ice attack. *Inflicts: ** '''You Are Banned!: '''Instantly kills targets with this in a moment the attack just hit, removing the player or enemies for 30 minutes from the game and makes the agent win. ** '''Cry!: '''Loses every turn and leaves a calling card to a random Team Fortress 2 player. Team-Up Bonuses *MAA Fanfic Universe: Members of the Fanfic Universe wiki. *League Of Legends: Jacky has a League Of Legends move, notably his Level 2 which is actually taken from a champion from LoL named Xerath. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Fanfic Wiki Contributors